nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mihli Lilty
Mihli Lilty or simply Mihli, also known as Her Imperial and Royal Majesty Mihli Lilty is the 202nd Apex and first Nadir of the Estellion Sky Empire. She is one of the most powerful and feared rulers in the history of Estellion and is also celebrated as a wise and ruthless ruler. She is known to execute, without hesitation, traitors and those who fall from her grace. Few know of her past and the few that do, hold high positions throughout the empire. Appearance *Mihli suffers from a rare case of heterochromia, where her right eye's iris is blue and brown colored, while her left eye's iris is colored green and amber. Background Born as one of the seven imperial princesses, she was the clone of Uracca Lilty that embodied wrath. She grew up being protected by the Mammoth Clan of Myrmidons and though she had innate fighting ability, merely refined it within the Mammoth Clan. Most of her time was spent learning about politcal affairs with the teachers from the Turtle Clan. : Mihli was not discovered to be part of House Lilty until assassin's from the Grand Vizier attacked her, her imperial royal mark had not appeared before this and thus the clans did not know who she was, because she had been left on the doorsteps of the Estel temple when she was a child. Her mentor, Stotle of the Turtle Clan, was killed protecting her from the assassins and thus began her hatred for the Estellion Council. : Maetel Lilty, her sister, had risen into power as the 200th Apex the year prior to the attacks and had been busy stabilizing the economy of the shambled empire. Mihli, focused her efforts on the Nobles, who had become arrogant and defiant. But she was realistic and realized that she did needed allies. While on the sky island Index Liborium, Lycoris, the disciple of Handas told her that the answers she needed lay in the 2nd Labyrinth. The labyrinths of Index Liborium were full of guardians and Mihli was forced to battle through most of them, eventually reaching the section that Lycoris described, there she read a book about a dwarf smith named Tubel and his designs, which had been instituted into the Estellion military. She decided that she needed to seek him out and convince him to join her. Along the way she would gain many invaluable allies and experiences. Rise of the Nadir Special Techniques In order of appearance. *120 Degree Helix - Part of the Northern Black Tortoise Style. *Limiter Release Absolute Command - Bloodline Ability - First used on Port Manteau. *Absolute Total Barrier - Learned on Cavalleria. *160 Degree Helix - Learned on *Gravity Crush - Learned on *Dark Hole - Developed and learned on Espada Reid. *240 Degree Helix - Used against Celestia on Bamboo Grove. *Time's Arcana - Limiter Release Notes Category:Female Category:Human Category:House Lilty Category:Ruler Category:Nobility Category:Estellion Sky Empire Category:Rise of the Nadir Category:Counterattack of the Nadir Category:Era of the Admirals